


A Lesson in History and Handwriting

by Summer048



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: And bits about handwriting, Asian History is thrown in, Connor being a total boyfriendlots of fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oliver being totally adorable, and also random facts thrown in, cuz Ollie is perfect, the Murder Five approves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer048/pseuds/Summer048
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作者Summary：脑洞——“逍遥法外。Coliver.请写一个有关Olilie在一个案子用他超棒的智商无意中帮助了Connor和他的同事们。获得了谋杀五人组（或许还有Annalise）的承认的故事。”<br/>填满了这个脑洞并加入了更多可爱的Oliver。Connor绝对是男朋友。Laurel是个甜心。Wes像个热情的狗宝宝。Michaela质疑所有事并且Asher是个混蛋。剧透：Annalise没有给予他赞许的点头，至少表面上没有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in History and Handwriting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lesson in History and Handwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482901) by [howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind). 



> 作者Notes：一个匿名者把这个脑洞投到了我的提问箱中。彻底将我的忧郁一扫而空。我爱Coliver并且在心塞的最后一集之后我们绝对需要看到他们被更多轻松的情绪围绕着。所以我决定填了它。我觉得这个故事没有想象的好但是我尽力了/尴尬的/。文中这个案子被彻底弥补并且找到了出路，但是原剧中走向了更疯狂的方向。所以……原谅我的错误。
> 
> ConradRicamora,Oliver的演员，是个混血菲律宾人，顺便说一下，这让我头晕并且自豪*挥旗子*  
> （更多注释见文章末尾）
> 
> 译者Notes：感谢howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)给我翻译它的机会，非常萌的文！在SY同样贴了一份译文。

 

 

“所以这就到了要和AnnaliseKeating共处的可怕时光，”Oliver在看向这个外表可人但又有点恐怖的公寓时自言自语道。他真的不喜欢评判别人，尤其是一个他未曾谋面的人，但是他从Connor那里听到了足够多的有关这位传奇但又可怕的辩护律师的故事。

 

说到他的非男友，Oliver在他小跑上门前的楼梯和敲门的时候之前检查了手上的文件夹是否正确。他听到门后传来的喊叫声后皱起了眉头。

 

Connor的早前打电话给他时声音听起来不如往常安定，拜托——是命令，事实上——Oliver把自己昨晚在他那儿过夜的时候落在咖啡桌上的文件送过来。它们阐述了一个学生在一个奇怪的案件中对峙一个历史教授。Oliver并不特别了解，因为这次他和他的IT技巧难得的没有被需要。他本来很惊讶Connor昨晚过来时没有任何要求从他完美的，微翘的嘴里冒出来。他就提着印度菜外卖闯进来，花了一个小时和Oliver大谈他的工作伙伴然后看起来真的充满兴趣的问Oliver一天过得怎么样，最后终于把他拖进了卧室。

 

事实上Oliver昨天晚上很开心。他认为对于他们非恋情或者不管是什么——现在还是……有点模糊不定的——而言，那是一个好预兆。

 

他稍微等了几分钟但是似乎没有人过来开门。他试着扭了扭门把，当门把轻松的在他手里被转动并且门安静的打开时很是惊讶。

 

“对于安保而言这太不安全了，”Oliver对自己说，抬了抬鼻子上的眼镜。“或许对于律师和当事人之前所谓的隐私有好处。”

 

更多的喊叫声从屋子更深处传来，Oliver小心的走进去，轻轻关上身后的门。

 

“——只有两个小时了所以都停下吧！”一个女人说道，她两边坐着几个穿西装的男人，一个打着一条超丑的领带，另一个，噢，Connor在这里。

 

“通常来说，我不会介意看着你们两个继续的，”另外一个穿着丝质职业西装和紧身裙的女人尖声道。“但是如果血弄到了任何一个这里的东西上，我们就死定了。就是这样。还有你们的声音让我不舒服。所以你们两个都给我坐下并且……闭!嘴!”

 

Connor就用他典型的不服方式翻了翻白眼然后气鼓鼓的把头向后一甩。同时，那个打着难看领带的男人做了个鬼脸并对Connor发动死亡怒视。Oliver注意到他旁边的桌上有一个华而不实还有点恶心的雕塑，是一个的女人拿着天平，当他正在认真考虑要不要把它扔到那个呆逼脸上时，Connor终于注意到了他。

 

“Oliver！”Connor的脸，之前是眉头紧皱、怒火中烧的，现在被点亮了。

 

“H-Hi。”Oliver温柔的挥挥手，注意到房间里每一个人是怎样全部转向他。当Connor的电话打过来时他正在家，把自己套进他最软也是最喜欢的灰色毛衣和一条干净牛仔裤就赶来了。他看起来还行但是绝对没办法和这房间里其他装在他们昂贵的连衣裙、领带和衬衫的人们相比的。

 

“谢谢你赶来了。”Connor说着走近他。这个男人身上熟悉的古龙水香味稍稍安抚了Oliver。“你把它带来了吗？”

 

“呃，是的，在这儿。”Oliver把Connor需要的东西从文件夹抽出来并递给他。

 

“谢谢你。我真的很需要这个。”Connor给了他个小小的微笑，那种像Connor多于像律师+完全的混蛋版Connor的笑。Oliver看来，这让Connor显得更帅气了。

 

当Connor拿过文件时他们的手指碰到一起。另外一个男人明显是故意这么做的，Oliver可以看到他眼中在压力和疲惫之下的感激。

 

“不客气。”Oliver说着回以一个微笑并抬了抬眼镜。

 

“Oliver，见见大家。”Connor将头转向他们时已经忙着浏览文件夹中的内容了。“Wes,Laurel, Michaela和一个不重要的呆逼脸。”

 

啊哈，那个人，Asher什么的。Connor不只谈论过他一次。Asher对Connor很恼火，于是Oliver又一次的想起了那个可以当作谋杀工具的女人塑像。其他人看起来更加令人愉快一点点，起码从Wes阳光的笑容、Laurel礼貌的“你好”和Michael简短但充满兴致的点头来看是这样。在打量了他一小会儿之后，他们全部回去工作了。

 

Oliver环视整个客厅。它看起来像是一个正在搬家中的房间，同时还被一个狂啸的飓风经过了。这个地方彻底一团乱。一摞高高的盒子被摆在沙发背后的墙边，Connor和他的同事每个人似乎都有一个盒子或者五份材料要查看。书、笔记本、地图、蓝图还有更多其他的几乎覆盖了房间内每一个表面。甚至是地板，甚至是其他房间的地板。

 

“我们在截止日期之前赶工，”Connor解释道。“这里的所有东西都必须在两个小时之内带回那个人的公寓，而且目前为止我们什么都没找到。”

 

“不，没关系。”Oliver轻轻的说。他可以感受到这里升高的紧张气息，并不想被卷入其中。“我晚点联系你，好吗？”

 

Connor给了他一个心烦意乱的笑容并且在他身旁的桌子的一本薄书上把那些文件铺开。他开始自言自语，对于Oliver来说，没有什么比这个还清楚的送客信号了。

 

Oliver转过身，准备缩回到他安静的公寓，笔记本和他正在做的一串代码。这时他看到了个东西引起他的注意。

 

“啊哈。”

 

Oliver反射性的去够，手臂伸向一个在Michaela身旁椅子上摊开的笔记本。里面图画上熟悉的红、蓝、白、黄唤起了他的记忆。

 

 

“嘿！”

 

Oliver因震惊猛抖一下。Michaela正仰头看着他，眼中充满怒火，并且空闲的手中拿着支铅笔指着他，示意他不要动。

 

“别”她说道，看起来就准备要戳他了。“这是证据，所以被走来走去到处摸。”

 

“Michaela，别戳他。”Connor出声了。他从他的工作中抬起头来并用一个稍带谴责的目光定住了Oliver。“还有Oliver，别动那个。”

 

Oliver脸红了，感到受到了点训斥。他清了清嗓子试图阻止他的语气在他说话时透出可怜劲儿，他说道：“我很抱歉。只不过是那个有点不对劲儿。”

 

 

所有人立即转向他。他们所有人的头完全同步的转向他实在有点诡异，他们都眼睛大睁嘴微微张着。

 

“什么？什么东西不对劲儿？”Laurel 问到，前倾试图看到那个笔记本。

 

“我……嗯……”Oliver退后一步，意识到无论如何他都不是这个领域的专家。“那没什么，真的。我很抱歉。我就是——”

 

“说出来，宅男。”Asher叫到。

 

甚至连Laurel和Wes都怒视Asher，但这些都不能和Connor绝对带有谋杀意图的表情相比。Oliver现在能理解为什么Connor如此讨厌这个男人。

 

“那个太阳应该由八道光组成。”Oliver突然说道。

 

“什么？”每个人都问。

 

Oliver指着那本笔记本，它正好摊开在有一个手绘的菲律宾国旗的一页。

 

“我不知道这就是个手误还是什么，但是菲律宾国旗上的太阳有八道光。”他解释道。

 

“这有什么要紧的呢？”Asher嘲弄道。这次，Michaela嘘了他。

 

 

“当然，这很要紧。”Oliver说，在鼻子上推了推眼镜。他不可遏制的感到有些侮辱。“这八道光代表了菲律宾最早起义的八个省份，就在抗击西班牙的……”他看到Asher令人恼怒的表情后带着叹息停下来。“好吧，我知道你们不是来这儿上历史课的，所以我不说了。或许我错了，画了这个的人就是犯了个错但是——”

 

“不过你到底是怎么知道这些的？”Michaela问道，眯着眼睛怀疑的分别看了他和Connor一眼。她看起来对Oliver既恼怒又有点不甘心的困惑。

 

“Oliver是菲律宾混血。”Connor帮他答道。他攥着手机，一小会儿之后给他看了一张Google搜索出的国旗图片。“像这样的八条光，对吗？”

 

“是的。”Oliver点头。

 

“来自他2010年演讲的这张有八条。”Laurel出声道，拿着一个笔记本。“可是旗子上红色的部分在顶端。”

 

“啊，不！不！”Oliver使劲儿摇头。“蓝色应该永远在上，除非它在表示和战争有关的东西。菲律宾国旗是世界上唯一一个可以被反过来挂的旗。如果红色向上，那意味着国家在战争期间。另一方面，蓝色，意味着和平。”

 

“真令人着迷。”Asher说到，嘲讽盈满了他的话。“Connor,你炮友是个彻彻底底的宅男。”

 

Connor把一本书丢向Asher的额头使得Michaela尖叫起来“那甚至不是我们的！Walsh!”

 

“不许这么说他。”Connor呵斥道

 

 

Wes叹口气，朝Asher挥手让他闭嘴。

 

另外一方面，Laurel在读完手上的笔记之后看起来有点敬佩Oliver。“啊哈，这个笔记实际上说了一模一样的话。这真的很有趣。”,

 

 

Oliver无视了Asher,回给Laurel一个微笑，然后转回那本笔记。他匆匆翻了几页后停下，对于他读到的东西做了个鬼脸。“ 幼发拉底单词里应该有个‘D’，而且它不是个国家。它是条河，考虑到新月沃地是沿着着底格里斯河的。另外，中国建造兵马俑的帝王是…”他挥挥手“…皇，好像是？始皇？”

 

“我以为你是从菲律宾来的？”Asher问到。

 

“我以为Connor说你在IT部门工作？”Michaela问到。

 

“我以为这个人应该是亚洲历史学教授？”Wes向整个房间提问。

 

Oliver耸耸肩，扫视其他人道，“这同时也意味着我是亚洲人。并且我的确在IT行业工作但是我喜欢研究历史，尤其是亚洲国家的历史。然而我不知道这个男人是否真的应该当个亚洲历史学教授，因为明显他不是水平很好的一个。”

 

 

“有没有可能他仅仅是犯了些低级错误？”Wes问到，撇着嘴和他小狗狗一般的举止并不相称。“这个人或许是个历史学教授，但是他也是个凡人。”

 

Connor看着Oliver说“或许是这样，但是目前为止连我们都已经找到了他工作的一些错误。这是和一个据说是享誉盛名、倍受褒扬的教授是不相符的。”

 

“话虽如此，Wes仍然可能是对的，”Laurel说道。“他可能就是在上面犯了点小错误。我们不能不把人为错误考虑在内。”

 

“检查所有的书，”Michaela说，跳起来行动道，“我们或许能找到更多错误。”

 

“我们怎么能知道找到的是对是错呢？”Asher抱怨道，虽然他已经迅速的从自己旁边的一堆笔记本中抓起一本。“我们并不是亚洲历史学教授，我们甚至不是亚洲人。”

“Oliver是。”Connor说。“并且幸好有他，我们现在有理由相信这个男人有可能不是一个合法的教授。我们只是需要足够的证据去证明它。”

 

 

“那么我们需要再次检查所有东西了。”Michaela说道。“警方说这个人的证书通过验证了，但是有没有可能这位教授伪造了这一切然后设法骗过了他们，我们必须查出来。”

“嘿，波~乌~丹的首都是哪？”Asher叫道，头懒洋洋的转向Oliver。

 

 

Oliver叹口气，停下了按捏鼻梁的手。让自己摆出一个平静的表情。

 

“那是不，位于boo-than,，首都是廷布。”

 

“好吧，至少这一个是没错的。”Asher说着把手上的笔记本翻了一页。

 

“哇哦，你真聪明。”Wes评论道，他从正在查阅的一个盒子里抬起头来时阳光的笑容展露在他脸上

 

Oliver曾听过这句评论不下千遍，虽然它们经常更加讽刺并更少真诚。他向这个高大的过分瘦长的男性笑起来。

 

“呃，谢谢你。”

 

Oliver猛地一颤因为他感到什么东西刷过他的手，转过身看见了Connor，脸上带着自豪和感激的笑容。这让他脸红，拨弄着自己的眼镜。Connor看起来总是对Oliver的头脑充满欣赏。好吧，他应该考虑考虑他在经常不怎么合法和偶尔绝对不合法的冒险中使用了它们多少。这让他不安，但是Oliver习惯了。一点。

 

他们继续检查了几件东西，同时Oliver回答了许多基于亚洲现状的问题，他们不得不查看别的。注意到大部分的错误集中于2013年左右到2014年早期这段时间。

 

“一个人怎么会在一年之内开始江郎才尽呢？”Oliver问，厌恶的看着那笔记。

 

“事实上有一个我们之前跟进过的理论，”Connor解释道。“我们想知道有没有可能这个人被打到头或者得了什么病。考虑到他的学生说他的性格有180度大转弯，这是我们能想出的最好解释。”

 

 

“那么我们现在有更多深入这个理论的空间了，”Laurel 说。“我们从未认真检查过他的医疗记录。我们现在应该这么做了，看看那段时间里他有没有做过体检。”

 

 

由于他们都有计划了，Oliver就继续浏览着笔记。这个人的讲义，充满了错误——因为历史上缅甸的起义开始于1988年8月8日，说真的，8888并不是那么难记不是吗——它们唤起了他和父亲在一起的美好记忆，他是个大历史迷。

 

Oliver可以回想起他们向对方提问的时光，他爸爸的带圈的笔迹在他脑海中留下清晰的画面使他可以回想起各国首都、重要的日期或者名字。

 

说到笔迹……

 

“啊哈”

 

Michaela振作起来，转向他。“刚刚有发现的时候你就这么说，你找到什么了，是不是？”

 

这次Oliver把它说了出来。“我认为他的笔迹改变了。“

 

Wes看起来惊叹无比。“你还了解笔迹？”

 

“于是现在你是笔迹分析师了？”Asher问道。“你从哪儿找到这家伙的，Walsh？”

 

“他在一个酒吧挑上了我，我根本难以抗拒。”Connor回复到，一秒不落的移动到Oliver旁边，看着那本笔记。“你是指什么？”

 

Oliver被Connor说的话弄得有点分心。事实是与之完全相反的，但是Asher看起来那么恼怒，这实在是有趣。

 

Oliver解释他注意到的事。“看到这里吗？”他指着两本13年到14年间的笔记。“他的t的横杠之前太高了，现在他们更短而且位于更中间位置。并且他的o有一个小撇而之前没有。”

 

“人们可以改变他们的字迹的。”Michaela说。“如果我们顺着这个他染上什么病的理论想，他的笔迹可能也因此受到影响。”

 

“我注意到这个只是因为我爸爸也差不多是这样写字的。”Oliver轻轻的说。“l有一个圈，这种写法的i是有点的，虽然没有两个人拥有一样的字迹。”

 

“真的？就像DNA？”Laurel问道。Oliver喜欢她。她是最亲切的一个。

 

“是啊”Oliver点头。“虽然有例外。我的意思是，双胞胎有相同DNA，但是没有相同指纹和——”

 

“ **兄弟！** ”Wes突然叫出来，从他的座位上跳起来。他开始四处挥舞手臂并看着大家。“是-是-是-是个兄弟呀！他-他的兄弟！那个兄弟！”

 

“什么兄弟？”Michaela问。

 

“教授有一个兄弟！”Wes大声说，突然变得越来越兴奋。

 

“疏远的兄弟，”Connor说，用只笔点着嘴唇。“父母离异，如果我没记错的话，所以他的妈妈带走了他的兄弟于是他们几十年没见到对方了。”

 

“你们记得什么时候教授的行为开始改变的吗？”Wes一边问一边像飓风一样在房间里打转，检查文件夹浏览纸张。“他的学生说就在去年他拜访了他妈妈之后他突然变得更加外向。毫无疑问的他的兄弟也在那。假如他们又见到对方了呢？”

 

Laurel看起来跟上了他的思路。“对！还记得我们的当事人怎么说的吗？她说，”她匆匆查看她的笔记然后读到，“以下是她的原话‘就像教授是一个全新的人了一样’”

 

“身份窃贼？”Michaela几乎尖叫起来。“说真的？身份窃贼？”

 

“被一个已经看起来像他的人盗！”Wes说，看起来欢欣鼓舞。

 

“被同卵双胞胎盗取身份？”Michaela这回绝对尖叫了。“你疯了吗？这种事只发生在电视里！醒醒吧，Wes！”

 

“但是想想他说的”Wes急迫的说，“教授自己说经过逼问，才发现他妈妈在去年什么时候去世了所以赶去看她。他甚至不得不将葬礼改期，因为钱的问题。他请了三周假去……哪来着，威斯康辛州？”

 

“是的，而且他说他全新的人生观是为了向他母亲致敬并补偿他的兄弟。”Laurel补充道，加入Wes的理论。“但是他也说他兄弟不想和他再有任何牵扯了，没留下联系方式、地址，什么都没有。”

 

“等下，所以让我把这个搞清楚。”Asher声音盖过每个人。“教授发现他妈妈死了所以去拜访她，很可能就在这时候他难以区分的双胞胎兄弟杀了他然后返回来接管了他的钱和人生。”

 

每个人都安静了，显然对于相信如此离奇的事情有些犹豫。甚至连Oliver都不相信这个，但是他认为这是有可能的因为，嘿，或许有些彻头彻尾的疯子在外面呢。

 

“哇，这可真的是海军罪案调查处型的蛋疼事了”Asher说，看起来兴奋过了头。“我爱这份工作！”

 

“这确实解释了为什么我们的当事人感到教授有些微妙的变化，”Connor慢慢的说。“以及当他否认认识她并且断绝了联系的时候她多么的惊讶还有那些小事是怎样改变的。”

 

“她有理由去怀疑因为她在和这个男人上床，”Michaela说，仍然看起来有些疑虑。“但是这个教授毕竟有些名声，所以背景调查不会是必要的而且他很容易通过把所有事情加到他母亲的死上来躲避怀疑。当别人家里有人去世时，人们的确倾向于更宽容些。”

 

“而且人们通常不会质疑一个他们认为是积极的行为改变。”Laurel说。“即便他们试图去深入的研究他，Oliver说过那也不会显示在DNA测试中，因为他们是双胞胎。”

 

“指纹。”Wes打了个响指。“Oliver说过指纹。”

 

Michaela朝整个房间挥了挥手。“我们被他的东西包围着。这些东西我们全都可以用。”

 

大门猛地打开了，房间里律师界的未来希望们立刻闭上了嘴，站了起来，挺腰直背。那几乎就像咔嗒一声打开什么开关一样。甚至连Connor都看起来不一样了，更像那个他在酒吧第一次遇见时的Connor，那个世故的、一本正经地、遥不可及的Connor，而不是在毯子里拱来拱去的、或是有时在睡觉前喝热牛奶的、或是当外卖给错了他的点单时不停絮叨的、或是在他因为什么事特别开心或愉快时喜欢在Oliver的脸颊和肩膀上印下吻的Connor

 

Oliver抹了把脸。他不是很喜欢这个Connor。

 

一个女人走进来，Oliver立刻毫无疑问的确信这就是那个名闻遐迩—臭名远扬，事实上—的Annalise Keating。她有绝对强大的气场和如炬的目光

 

Keating教授两侧分别是一个看起来十分虚伪的男人和一个消瘦的正皱着眉头的金发女人。

 

“这是谁？” Keating教授问。她草草瞥了Oliver一眼并上下打量了他一下。Oliver强压下了爬行在他脊柱中的诡异不详感带来的战栗。

 

Connor走上前。“这是Oliver”

 

“你是说 _那个_ Oliver？”和Keating一起的男人问道。Connor提起过这个男人。Frank，是这个名字？他看起来有点像个高傲的混蛋。“这是办公的场所，Walsh先生。不是社交场所。”

 

“还有为什么所有人都闲坐着？”金发女人问，打量那些盒子。Bonnie，这个是Bonnie。“我们还有一个小时多一点就不得不归还所有这些东西了。”

 

Oliver脸红了，感到尴尬。他不想Connor和他的同事们陷入麻烦。或许除了Asher。毕竟那个男人是个呆逼。

 

“事实上，Oliver帮助我们找到了突破口。”Wes说。

 

“噢？我们现在随便什么的人的帮助都接受了吗？” Keating教授问，把她的包和账本扔到桌上。她蹙眉看着Wes，虽然盯着他时她的目光奇怪的不怎么严厉。

 

“他不是随便什么人。”Connor说，几乎要站进Oliver和Keating中间。“他是我男朋友。我拜托他过来并且实际上他他帮我们指出了案子里的一些东西。”

 

……男朋友？

 

哦。

 

**哦！**

 

Oliver觉得自己的脸爆红了，他只敢看着地上，脚不安的轻轻动了动。那听起来有点怪，一种挺好的怪，一种Oliver绝对能习惯的怪。

 

Connor说明了目前为止他们有的证据，展示了开始这一切的那幅手绘菲律宾国旗和笔记里由Oliver修正的错误。他也提到字迹的不匹配，随着他学生证实的感受到在三星期休息中这个人失踪和最终归来后他行为改变一起发生。最后将这些和他们的理论——教授和他疏远的兄弟，或许还是双胞胎兄弟——相契合。

 

“哇哦，就是…哇哦。”Bonnie睁大了眼睛并在沉思中撅起了嘴。“你们有听到自己说了什么吗？”

 

“这不算是一个特别缜密的理论。”Michaela插进来，带着点笑意。“我们仍然可以继续讨论这个人掩盖了可能存在的医疗记录或者什么的可能性。我们知道双子理论完全是疯狂的，但即使它不对我们还是有足够的事实证据在这里可以去考虑别的。释4”

 

“什么？双子理论完全符合逻辑。”Wes争论到，对着正在嘲笑他的Michaela眯起眼。

 

“实话说，这是我听到过的最疯狂的事。”Frank说，然而一个被逗乐的笑容挂在他嘴角。他向房间里面的人挤挤眼睛，显示他确实被取悦了。

 

“但就是那种事实上合理的好疯狂，” Keating教授说，她唇部的形状奇怪的扭曲成一个小的微笑。

 

他们教授态度的转变看起来鼓舞了每一个人，之前房间里的紧张和酸涩情绪转变为兴奋和激动。Keating教授开始一个紧接着一个的分配任务，其中夹杂着如此多法律术语使得Oliver开始疑惑他有没有听到过Connor运用同样的词。

 

“大家快开始工作。” Keating教授说，她最后看了Oliver一眼而Oliver一动不动的站着试图看起来尽可能的表现出尊敬。她仅仅简短的向他点了下头就离开走进她的办公室了。

 

Oliver试着隐藏他宽慰的叹息，但是出现在Connor脸上的被逗乐的表情告诉他，他并没有成功。

 

“做得好。”Bonnie说，扫视众人，包括Oliver。“你们要确保在得到接下来的指令前把这些盒子打包好，毕竟我们仍然需要把他们全部还回去。”她走进了Keating教授的办公室。

 

每个人都点点头开始收拾所有东西。

 

“我以为你更倾向随机约炮呢，Walsh.”Frank边说边给什么人发短信。教授叫他去找更多有关那个兄弟的身份和找一个笔迹鉴定专家，然后Oliver想起来Connor提到过这个男人实际上并不是一个律师。

 

“至少这一个不止只有一张漂亮脸蛋。”Frank补充道。

 

“漂-漂亮脸蛋？”Oliver问，做了个鬼脸。不，他可不是。

 

“男朋友。”Connor坚定的说，斜了Frank一眼。“而且是的，他不只只有他潇洒的外表。”

 

Oliver在这赞扬中脸红了。Connor总是直白的赞扬他，但从来没有在真正的公众场合这样做并且无疑从没有这么明显的自豪和温暖在他赞扬的声音中。

 

Frank跟着Keating教授离开了。Asher开始发出作呕的声音并作势亲Connor德脸。Laurel和Michaela给了Asher一个厌恶的表情。Wes用手肘捅捅Asher，因这个男人的可笑举动而叹了口气。

 

“你嫉妒了，Millstone。”Connor嘲弄的说。

 

Oliver猛拉过Connor的手臂。“不管怎样我都应该走了好让你们回去工作。”

 

Wes立即站起来，伸出手来和Oliver握手并赞扬的拍了拍他的肩膀。“谢谢你给予了这么多帮助。真的很高兴认识你。”

 

紧接着是Laurel“你是大救星，Oliver。谢谢你。”

 

“你应该什么时候来和我们喝一杯。”Michaela说。一道狡猾又充满算计的光闪过她的眼睛。

 

“哈-哈。不。”Connor怒视她“你别想像我们在法庭上那样盘问他然后用从他身上得到任何事情来嘲笑我。”

 

“提议仍然有效。”Laurel温柔的插进来。

 

在从Wes和Laurel那儿又得到几个再见和一个来自Asher的漫不经心的挥手告别之后，Connor把Oliver送到门口。

 

“谢谢你所作的一切，Ollie.”Connor说，微笑着看起来比之前放松多了。Connor经常压力很大而Oliver喜欢看到他负担更少不那么抓狂的样子。

 

“不是什么大问题。”Oliver微笑。“我很开心我能帮上忙。我还有点开心能见到你的同事和上司。虽然Keating教授吓得我裤子都要掉了。还有我真的不在意Asher那家伙。”

 

Connor因此轻笑起来。“好吧，你肯定给他们留下了一个好印象。”

 

Oliver露齿一笑。“工作结束后给我打电话好吗？待会儿见。”

 

Oliver迈开步准备走，这时Connor的手抓住他的手臂。他转过身，离Connor的脸如此之近以至于他们的嘴唇碰在一起。

 

这个吻不像他们平时的那样，不是前戏里热烈而疯狂的吻，或在他必须离开时Connor曾给他的不带感情的匆匆一吻。这个吻是那种Connor会在他们都不用赶着去上班之前，或者任何Oliver度过糟糕的一天时，或者在性爱的余晖之中，甚至是在看电视时给他的甜蜜的、缓慢的吻。

 

Connor贴的更近了，嘴唇流畅的描绘着他的唇，手捧着他的脸大拇指摩挲着他的颧骨。

 

不，Oliver错了。这绝对比所有其他的吻都多点什么，甚至比所有其他的吻加起来还多。这一个是热情的、令人上瘾的而且浓烈的。这让Oliver感到头晕目眩，心脏仿佛停止跳动了一般。这意味着些什么。

 

Connor向后退去，Oliver睁开了眼睛——但是，他什么时候闭上眼睛的？——看到他男朋友目光如水的注视。

 

“顺便说一句，你看起来不错。”Connor说。“我真的很爱你穿这件灰色毛衣。”

 

Oliver还处于头晕目眩中，他结结巴巴的说了些什么。希望是赞美的话，但是不管说了什么，那让Connor微笑起来。

 

“家里见。”Connor在他因亲吻而肿胀着的唇边轻声道。

 

Oliver缓缓点头，知道自己脸上挂着一个灿烂又滑稽的笑容。家，哈？他喜欢Connor也把他的公寓当做家。

 

在最后一个吻之后，Connor走回里面并关上了门。

 

Oliver恍惚的走下楼梯。他在人行道上细细回想并回望那栋房子，感到十分惊讶，他没有如同他第一次看到它是感到恐吓和威胁。他自顾自地笑起来，想到一整天事情都是怎样发展的。事情的结果都比他预想的好。他迈开步子走远了。

 

他听到他的手机在口袋里响起来后把它拿了出来。

 

  
**_来自：_ ** _Connor_

  
**_信息：_ ** _你太棒了。晚上见，期待你所有辛苦工作的奖赏吧_ _;)_

_么么，还有：每个人都和你说谢谢。_

 

Oliver露齿一笑。

 

至此，这绝对是最好的一天。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者Notes：我的汤http://howl-to-the-wind.tumblr.com/


End file.
